Going On and On
by Yami's Only Princess
Summary: Raven has been having alot of disturbing vesions lately about a girl begging to be saved. But what's this got to do with the Titanic and more importantly why does she need saved...isn't she dead! R&R please! Rated T
1. Impssible SOS

Well more then one person said they would read it so I'll go ahead. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Going On and On

Impossible SOS

April 14th, 1912

"Miss please get in! This is the last boat!"

"Get in Angela!"

"He's right! Get in now!"

"Listen to them and get in please. For our sakes."

"NO! I can't…I won't leave any of you alone. I love all of you," I said as tears stung my eyes and my breath caught in my throat. I took one last look at the lifeboat and it's people in it, knowing that was my only way out of this nightmare. But the truth is it would lead me into another horrible nightmare…much worse then this one. I looked at the man, who was trying to lead me in, at his trembling hand. So cold it was trembling, or was it because of fear…because he knew he wouldn't make it either.

I turned to him and took his hand but as he tried to pull me into the lifeboat I held back, I looked into his eyes and shook his hand, "Thank you, but no thank you, you see," I said and looked back at the three men that were around me, Peter my brave but gentle brother, Alan my strong but kind friend, and David my handsome but humble fiancée. "I can't leave them, that would be a worse fate then living without them." I turned to them.

"I love them with all my heart, each one and I can't choose. So I choose to stay her with them…forever." A single tear escapes my eye but I smile through it. It's my turn to be brave. But all three of them try to pick me up and put me into the boat, I look at them with startled eyes and see that they all are silently crying. I turn back and close my eyes and silently chant something that makes them freeze and put me down. As soon as I do I release them but I run away from them as fast as I can. My dress trailing behind me, I can hear them all running after me. I dodge people running to the entrance of the stairs that lead down to the main staircase.

Finally I stop and they catch up to me…but I start running again to my room even though I can see the water growing on the floor. Ebbing towards me to claim me as it's own, I round the corner and go into my room opening another door to my bed. I push my bed aside and reveal the small door in the back hidden to the world and race inside not bothering to shut the door. Finally I'm in my real room, the one I spent time in not this room, a dim light made the purple walls seem to move and the many books sway in time with the boat. I sat in a circle that I made out of salt, a special circle to preserve all of us in it. Faintly I could hear the boys running into my room and crawling into the space. My brother knew what this place was but the others didn't…at least they didn't let the others know that they did.

"Angela, what are you doing," one of them asks but I ignore them, I have to keep in control I must to save us.

"Answer us Angela, why did you run away!" I could tell he was getting angry with me but I didn't reply I just kept chanting my words as I sat in a lotus position. I feel water on my legs now; I know that I won't live much longer, no not much at all. The water starts rising and claiming me, taking me to it's underwater prison, but I keep chanting…almost done I think almost safe. Then as I'm uttering the final word strong hands grab me and pull me to reality. I notice that the bookshelves are all tipped over and the ship is leaning up, my face is wet…was I crying?

"Angela, stop this chanting you can't save us like this. We still have time; we can all make it if we hurry.

"Peter," I cry and collapse in his arms, "No we can't…I knew…I knew that this was going to happen, I knew but I didn't mention it. I thought that maybe for once my visions would be wrong but they weren't and now…" My voice breaks and I cry into his chest as he rubs my back. The other boys gather around me and hold onto my hands.

"Angela don't worry we'll always be together, don't worry darling." Said Alan in a voice that showed no fear but I could tell because I can read his emotions that he's truly terrified.

"But it's all my fault! I knew and I didn't tell anyone because…because…I wanted to be normal. I didn't want to have these stupid visions or have to meditate or practice spells. I wanted to be a normal girl."

"Angel, even though you didn't tell anyone this would have happened anyway, no matter what they always come true don't they? We don't have to sit here…waiting to die let's try to escape."

"But the spell it was to protect us, so we could be together always. We would be immortal, all of us together."

"Let's go," he said and pulled me up. "I don't care about me or anyone now but you. Neither do they, let's go. You'll live no matter what."

"That's right. If anyone you will survive."

"But-"

"No buts darling…we've got to get out of here." And with that I was whisked away into the cold night again. We didn't know that that was the last time that we'd ever all be together.

April 2nd 2009

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

A girl with raven black hair that gleamed in the sunlight smiled up at a man who was holding her arm. He smiled back down at her like she was all he ever needed.

"Oh Alan, look at the beautiful sunset, and the sea, it never ends."

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Two men grabbed the same girl her black hair no longer gleaming. She was desperately clutching something, another hand it appeared.

"No Alan please, come on! Stop it! Let me go, Alan needs me! ALAN!"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

A beautiful girl, the same girl started down the main staircase with a velvety purple dress on and black gloves. She reached her hand down to another mans hand as he smiled up at her. He was in a black tuxedo with a white shirt underneath.

"What a lovely night tonight, is it not David?"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

The glass windows buckled under the pressure of the water finally breaking and started sucking people into its cold grave, a man was grabbing frantically at a girl who was trying to go into the window that broke.

"David, wait! What about David! DAVID!"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

A man had his arms around the same girl, showing her how to play shuffleboard, guiding her arms for her. She looked into his eyes.

"Peter, I am no longer a baby, you don't have to help me anymore. But I like it when you do."

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

A wide eyed girl looked around frantically for her last friend, scanning the icy waters for him but only seeing everyone else's frightened faces. Them calling out for a loved one too.

"No…no Peter not you too! Peter! Please God please…Peter…Peter…"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

It was silent now, all around a horrible silence worse then those dying screams, the same girl from before lying on a piece of wood. Huddled in a tight ball searching for warmth all around lifeless eyes stared up at her. Three men huddled around her, barely visible all looking worriedly at her shivering form.

"Help me…please…someone help me. All gone…all gone…Peter…Alan…David all gone. Come back," she turned towards the lifeless eyes, "come back!" she said as her voice broke.

"Someone please help me, anyone…please…help me…help me…" And the vision started fading again.

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

"Raven, you in there?"

Sighing she opened the door to see no other then Beast boy, looking at her then trying to see in her room while talking to her. Sucking this way and that leading to Raven finally shutting her door and stepping outside.

"Yes Beast boy? What is it now?"

"Well you see-"

"If it's about another game no I don't want to play.

"No it's not that it's-"

"And no I don't want anything to eat or to watch a movie."

"Not that either listen-"

"And no I don't want to go on a walk or shopping or anything. Now what did you want to ask me if there something I haven't mentioned."

"…"

"…"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go check out a new museum with me. It's all about the Titanic. You know what that is right, I know you liked the movie and was wondering if you wanted to see what they brought back from the ocean floor."

"No I don't want to go to…what?"

"Titanic?"

"Yes…I want to go to the Titanic."

"But you just said you didn't want-"

"I changed my mind."

"Really?"

"Yes let's go."

"Really."

"…"

"Really?"

"NOW BEAST BOY NOW!"

"Ok" and with that he was gone.

About 20 minutes later they were both standing outside the exhibit. A lady was standing at the front of the door giving out a little booklet that had a passengers name in it and a little about them and if they survived or not. On the front it had the white star line symbol and passengers identification. Then when you opened he little booklet on the left side it said in small print, "This book tells the story of a real person who boarded the Titanic."

As they edged closer to the door Raven and Beast boy were handed a booklet. Raven continued walking but noticed Beast boy wasn't with her and turned around. Low and behold Beast boy was asking the lady for two more for Robin and Cyborg. When he caught up he smiled at Raven as if saying 'what I like these things too,' Beast boy opened his first and inside was a handsome man looking about 24 at the latest. They both read the name and short story about the person.

Name: Alan Smith

Date of Birth: October 8, 1888

Status: 1st class.

Alan was a wealthy man of 24 who had boarded the Titanic with is friends and secret lover, Angela. From a young age Alan loved playing with Prince Peter and his little sister Princess Angela. He had no other brothers or sisters and lived in Peru along with his friends. They were going along with Angela for her wedding. A Christian he always believes in doing what was right and good. He loved talking and could lighten up any room. He lived in a grand castle beside Prince Peter so they could always be close to one another. It is said that he loved to draw and was very good at it too. Unfortunately he never got the chance to become an artist. He also gave Angela a bracelet that said, "Sure as the sun turns to moon will I love you."

On April 14th, 1912 the Titanic sank and along with it over 1,000 people perished in the icy depths. Among them was Alan, who died trying to save others even as he himself was dying. A hero to the end Alan will be remembered and loved and horribly missed by all who knew and loved him. May he rest in peace.

_Two men grabbed the same girl her black hair no longer gleaming. She was desperately clutching something, another hand it appeared._

"Wow…only 24 and he died. He had everything and in less then 4 hours nothing could help him." Said Beast boy his ears dropping slightly.

"_No Alan please, come on! Stop it! Let me go, Alan needs me! ALAN!"_

"Raven…hello Raven…"

"Huh? What is it now?" she asked with annoyance in her voice.

"I was just gonna…open the next one."

"Oh ok…fine."

Name: David Isaac

Date of Birth: May 6th, 1887

Status: 1st class

David or better known as Prince David was the Prince of a wealthy country in Peru. He was very handsome but at the same time one of the most humble people you'd meet. At age 25 he was sailing on the Titanic with his Fiancée and his friends for their wedding. He had given his bride Angela, a beautiful ring as her engagement gift with an engraving saying, "forever and always are hearts are one my angel." His friends were Alan Smith and Prince Peter, Angela's brother. Being an only child he was the sole heir to the throne. He was very smart, always ahead of his age group by 2 or 3 years. His favorite was math.

On April 14th, 1912 the Titanic sank and along with it over 1,000 people perished in the icy depths. Among them was David Isaac who died trying to save his soon to be bride. He died with a smile on his face they say and had no regrets. All will miss him and treasure their memories with him. God give thee rest.

_The glass windows buckled under the pressure of the water finally breaking and started sucking people into its cold grave, a man was grabbing frantically at a girl who was trying to go into the window that broke. _

"Dude that's crazy, he died too. And he knew Alan and Angela. Isn't that weird Raven? Raven? Not again." Said Beast boy and started waving his hand in front of Raven's face.

"_David, wait! What about David! DAVID!"_

*Gasp* "Beast boy you scared me…what is it now!"

"You spaced out again."

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did SO!"

"Did not!!"

"DID SO!"

"Did so!"

"DID NOT!!!!!! I mean…shot!" said Beast boy slapping his hand to his forehead. He then opened the last of his books.

Name: Peter Ortìz

Date of Birth: December 14th, 1887

Status: 1st class

Prince Peter was the Prince of the Incan empire and sailing across the Atlantic with his beloved sister Angela for her wedding to David, among his friends was also Alan Smith who had also joined them in celebration. Peter had always loved taking care of his little sister since she was a baby. Though no one remembers her birth. Peter was a brave Prince who was highly sought after by many other Princesses, but he never showed any interest in them. Never short in words he loved to dance and laugh and sing. It was said that he was having a hard time letting go of his little sister. Not much is known about his family and him. He loved to play all kinds of sports and often was caught teaching his sister how to play them too. He did give his sister a golden locket that she was never seen without with the engraving saying, "Through space and time, nothing will part our love."

On April 14th, 1912 the Titanic sank and along with it over 1,000 people perished in the icy depths. Among them was Prince Peter who died in the frigid waters with Angela by his side. Our dear Prince will live on in all our hearts and minds. May angels guide his soul.

_A wide eyed girl looked around frantically for her last friend, scanning the icy waters for him but only seeing everyone else's frightened faces. Them calling out for a loved one too._

"Sp they all loved the same girl and yet they all couldn't be with her. That sucks," said Beast boy and looked over at Raven who was once again in a daze.

"Dude I'm not even trying to get you out of this one," he said and waited.

"No…no Peter not you too! Peter! Please God please…Peter…Peter…"

"Beast boy," she started her voice shaking while she looked at the little booklet she held in her hand.

"Ya Raven?"

"I'm afraid I need to tell you something but you can't tell the others. Not yet. And only if this person, the person in this booklets name is-"

"Angela."

"That's right Ange- how'd you…" then she looked down at her empty hands and then at Beast boy who was now reading her booklet.

"Calm Raven calm. Breath in and out…in and-"

"You know talking to yourself id the first sigh of insanity."

"Beast boy," seethed Raven as she shut her eyes and massaged her throbbing temples. "Do you want to die today?"

"No…"

"Then SHUT UP!"

"K." Squeaked a frightened Beast boy.

"Now can you put that over here so I can see it."

"K." He said and immediately did as told.

Name: Angela Ortìz

Date of Birth: July 7th, 1894

Status: 1st class

Princess Angela was a beautiful girl with dark brown eyes and black hair. She was always smiling and laughing; she was traveling on the Titanic for her wedding to Prince David. Accompanying her was her brother, Prince Peter, her friend Alan and her Fiancée Prince David. She was the second child of the Incan king and queen and not much is known about her. Some people say she was found in her room a lot meditating and studying the dark arts. But of course no one believed them for she was a kind and caring girl loved by everyone. 18 years old she was 'the life of the party' and got into lots of trouble with her wild adventures. It was also said that she had not one but three lovers one being her brother. But this was also dismissed. She loved to sing and act.

On April 14th, 1912 the Titanic sank and along with it over 1,000 people perished in the icy depths. Among them was Princess Angela, who was said to have died alone on a piece of driftwood that was once a door to the Titanic. Witnesses said that they could see three men floating above her as she talked to them. Missed by the whole country she was a true blessing to all. Guide this angel to happiness.

_It was silent now, all around a horrible silence worse then those dying screams, the same girl from before lying on a piece of wood. Huddled in a tight ball searching for warmth all around lifeless eyes stared up at her. Three men huddled around her, barely visible all looking worriedly at her shivering form._

"Raven stop this," said Beast boy looking at her as she started at nothing. He then grabbed her by the shoulders and gasped because he heard it too. Heard the small-frightened voice begging, pleading for help. The ghostly voice of what could only be Angela.

"Help me…please…someone help me…"

* * *

I hope you liked it so please comment please please please! Thank you!


	2. Distant Memories

Hi! It's me again! Sorry for the long wait, I was so busy with senior year but now I'm done! Thank you for all those who read this and waited and thank you to the six that reviewed! I got a review and it reminded me of this story so here it is!

Silver-Creasent-MOON1995: Thank you, I will keep posting as long as you keep reading!

Locket123: lol thank you so much! Sorry for not updating soon but don't give up on me! I'll try harder to get the chapters out quicker!

Nevermore-1594: thank you! I'll try to make sure you keep loving it! ^^'

Yukihane: Good I'm glad you're curious and sorry for the confussing bit lol I'll try harder to fix it. Thank you for pointing that out though!

Aftermath Puppet: I'm happy it was different in a good way and sorry again for the long wait! Stick with me I'll begin writing the next chapter now!

Ana: Here you go ha ha XD! Thank you, I get inspired easily lol.

Once again thank you everyone who read and espically those who reviewed, now I'll shut up and go ahead and read! **

* * *

**

Distant Memories

Beast boy let go of Raven's shoulders and slumped back onto the bench that they sat down on. The girls frightened cries still ringing loudly in his ears.

"What…who was that?" Asked Beast boy in a soft voice still staring off into nowhere.

"…"

Shaking his head as if to shake the voice out Beast boy turned to Raven, gently he grabbed her shoulders so she'd look into eyes.

"Raven look at me," he said but instead she cast her eyes downwards looking at her hands. In the same soothing voice Beast boy spoke again but with a little more firmness. "Raven look at me," but when she looked up he could see small tears in her eyes, tears that were begging to fall.

"What was that we just heard…who was that?"

"I don't know," she said but looked down at the same time.

"Look at me Raven," he said but this time he gently tilted her chin up to him with his hand. Her scared eyes looked into his almost searching for some type of comfort, but in the next instant they were back to normal holding no fear or emotions. "Who was that girl?"

"I don't know Beast boy, would you let go of me please." Said Raven seeing the position he had her in. Getting up she started walking to the entrance of the museum, which looked like they were boarding the real Titanic. Running after her Beast boy waved his arms madly attracting a lot of unwanted attention.

"You could have waited, I was just worried about you." But Raven had stopped walking and was looking at the entrance of the boat.

"Uh…Raven…what's wrong with you?" Asked Beast boy almost touching her shoulders but thinking better of it, dropped his hands into his pockets to search for something. Finding what he was searching for he went to Raven's side and waited for her to come back to reality. As he stared at her he couldn't help noticing how her beautiful hair framed her face perfectly. She looked like an angel.

"What are you staring at?"

"You…" but seeing the puzzled expression on her face he quickly continued on with his sentence. "Might want to write what you see down here for later right? Right. Now let's go!" And with that he took her hand and led her into the ship.

"Wow so is this what a first class room would look like?" asked Beast boy not minding to read the sign that said 'First class Bedroom,' in big bold letters. People could walk into the room and inside there were glass cases that held items from the bottom of the sea. A golden mesh purse was beside a first class ticket stub. In another case was china that had never been used; it was a faded blue that had the White Star Line symbol on it. In yet another case was a pair of glasses, cracked making them impossible to see out of. Several more cases followed these but there was one that stood out among the rest. The case held three pieces of expensive looking jewelry, a bracelet, a golden locket, and a gold ring. A note beside the case read,

_Angela's treasure, an unsolved mystery_

Below that on a golden plaque was an inscription of what they were looking at.

_This bracelet was found along with the golden locket and ring on the bottom of the ocean floor in a room that appeared to be hidden from the rest. Upon closer inspection the room appeared to belong to Princess Angela. When asked her parents informed the reporters that the gifts were indeed hers but had no idea about the room. Other artifacts are being stored in a separate room; please ask if you are interested. The three pieces of jewelry were presents from Angela's three friends that accompanied her on the journey. Peter, her brother had given her a locket that said, "Through space and time, nothing will part our love."_

Suddenly Raven's eyes clouded over and she went back into a dazed state. No longer was she in her body but was looking down on a scene that was taking place between a girl with gleaming black hair and a handsome boy. Somehow Raven could hear the thoughts of the girl. As if she was being read a narration but at the same time being able to see the event be played out.

(AN: This may get confusing but the presence that Angela feels is Raven as raven watches Angela's life…um…lol also the _italics_ mean it's Angela's thoughts raven's hearing, like a flash back…*sigh* I'll answer questions afterwards)

_When Peter and I arrived to our rooms Peter did something very strange. He shut the door. I turned around thinking that it had blown shut but I saw Peter looking at me so I turned back around unpacking my belongings. Suddenly I felt something cold around my neck and I froze, but when I looked down I saw a golden chain and at the end the most beautiful locket hung off it._

"_What's this Peter?" I asked as he fastened the claps. I heard his warm laugh._

"_Why don't you open it and find out?" I gently lifted the locket and looked inside at a picture of him and me smiling in our garden. On the other side it said, "Through space and time nothing will part our love."_

"_Oh Peter," I gushed turning to him and embracing him. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." _

_From the corner of my eye, I thought I saw something in the corner, not only see but I could feel another presence there. Someone that seemed to be watching Peter and I. As I looked up I saw a woman looking no older then 18 looking back at me, she looked beautiful with purple hair and violet eyes and creamy white skin. A red jewel was in the middle of her forehead and her hair was about shoulder length. I know I've never met this woman before but she looked so familiar. Like I've known her my whole life, like I could trust her. But as soon as she saw I was looking at her, her eyes grew wide and she seemed to disappear right before me. _

"_Peter do you see something?" I asked._

"_Where Angela?"_

"_Up in that corner of the room?"_

"_Nothing at all angel…Are you playing tricks on me?"_

"_No Peter, I thought I saw…never mind…never mind…"_

Raven's POV

When I opened my eyes again I saw nothing but blackness, but when I closed my eyes and opened them again I saw the red carpet that was underneath my feet and when I looked up I could see the golden plaque. What happened? It was like I went to another time even, like I couldn't control my own body but I was seeing another persons life play out. I could hear that girls thoughts. I'm sure that whoever she is saw me…she looked right at me…but how? And why could I feel a presence stronger then the boys from her? Like she was a person that I knew once but have forgotten. Like she has the same power as me, but that's impossible right?

End Raven's POV

She resumed looking at the golden plaque and kept reading from where she left off.

"Alan, Peter and Angela's friend, had given her a bracelet that said, "Sure as the sun turns to moon will I love you."

Again Raven felt the weird sensation of being transported to another world, floating away from the time. She was once again in the presence of the girl with black hair. She was floating above the scene down below, shielding her eyes from the sunset she looked on as a man sitting in a wooden chair beside her faced Angela.

_As I sat on the wooden deck chair Alan took something from his coat pocket and sat beside me. I looked into his eyes wondering what he was hiding._

"_Alan, what is that?"_

"_Well, I wanted to give you something and when I thought of you, I could only imagine the Sun and moon, so." He said and opened the black velvet box and pulled out a beautiful golden bracelet that had charms consisting of golden suns and silver moons. "Though I know nothing could match your beauty I wanted to give you this."_

_By habit I held out my wrist to him as he gently put the bracelet around my wrist. There were four moons and four suns, each consisting of a different cycle of the month. From full moon to new moon, but I noticed an engraving on the back of the full moon. It read, "Sure as sun turns to moon will I love you."_

"_I shall never take it off, it shines brighter then the real sun and moon," and I took his hand in mine._

Back into reality Raven once again looked around to see she was back in the pretend ships room. She now knew for certain that she must be experiencing Angela's lovers giving her their gifts to show their love for her.

'Only one left and that must be David, her fiancé.' Thought Raven and started reading the plaque again.

"And lastly her fiancé David had given her a ring that said, "Forever and always our hearts are one my angel."

_David pulled me aside from all the dancing and led me to the deck of the ship. The cool night air hitting me making me feels revived. I looked out over the railing at the black sea below us, shivering at the thought of ever being in it. When I turned around David was on his knee holding out a ring to me._

"_Though our marriage is already arranged I wanted to let you know I wouldn't have chosen anyone else even if I could. So I want to ask you without anyone else telling you what to answer, Angela Ortìz will you marry me?"_

_Tears stung my eyes as I look at the ring then back at him again and again. I then hold out my hand to him. "Of course I will David," tears now flow down my eyes freely as he slips the ring on my finger. I hug him tightly, my tears leaving wet marks on his shirt. "I love you David and I know we'll be happy together." _

"_Forever and always, our hearts are one, my angel."_

Raven was back in the real time again and this time she was sure that she wasn't going anywhere. Finally she read the last of the plaque on the glass case in front of her.

"Unfortunately she never could marry David or any of them, they all died when the Titanic sank. Some say that they can still hear her frightened cries to her loved one's near the Titanic site."

'That means that I've been hearing Angela's thoughts.' Thought Raven then got an idea, she started to look around for Beast Boy.

"Beast boy! Where are you! Beast Boy!" Asked Raven getting more annoyed by the second.

"What Rea…ven? Raven what Raven?"

"That girl that we heard, I think she just might be Angela. I think that she may need our help. Read this."

"Hmm that does seem interest- hey where'd you go! Raven wait for me." He could see her walking into another part of the ship with a person dressed like a steward from the Titanic.

"You read to slow!"

"I don't read much!"

"True…now come on he's showing us those things from Angela's secret room.

_April 5th 1912_

Angela's POV:

"There, that should do it," I said and put down the diary I had received from Peter when I was little. I had been keeping a diary since I learned how to write, but this one was reserved for certain events. Visions that I'd been having since I was little. This one was about the ship I was on now, but I couldn't believe it. No it was too horrible to ever come true. Besides this ship was unsinkable, couldn't be sunk by God himself…right? I went over to my bookshelf and put the Diary away and pulled out a heavy book that was titled 'Visions: Seeing the unknown.' I flipped through the pages looking again for something, anything that would reassure me that visions weren't always right. "The gift of being able to see the unknown is claimed by few but even fewer can understand its hidden meaning. Visions though are always true." I closed the book and threw it across the room in frustration.

I reached to the bookshelf and pulled out another book and opened it. This book was hallowed out and inside was a smaller book, a book my mother and father had given me when I boarded the ship that was with me when they found me at their doorstep. I gently opened it to the blank pages. Why would my mother give me a book that had nothing in it, and why were the first ten pages so worn when the others looked as new as the day she got the book? But as I sat and thought before my very eyes writing started to appear in neat cursive letters.

_My dearest daughter,_

_If you are reading this then I know that your parents followed the letter I gave them about giving this to you when you were about to be wed. I also know that you are wondering about who you are and who I am. I promise we will meet soon darling but for now I can only write to you and pray that you are safe and happy. I can't tell you much about myself yet dear but know that I love you and always will, both your father and I. You take after me my dear, for we both have powers, powers that can help or hurt us. Meditation will help darling, don't worry and always trust your visions, I did and that led me to your father._

_Like I said before I can't reveal much but I can tell you that we are both sorceresses, we wield dark magic, people call us witches but we aren't, we're telepaths. We can read minds and emotions and levitate, but you must know that already right? I'll tell you more each day, but today I'll tell you about where I'm from and where you're from as well._

_Long ago our people lived on a plant that was happy all the time. There were many parties and laughter everywhere and the queen was a just and fair ruler loved by all. She was my mother and your grandmother. The place was called Azarath and existed in another dimension from our world. My father was a man who had happened upon our town as a wondering traveler. He didn't know where he had come from or what had led him to our plant but he was here nonetheless. He worked at the palace in the gardens where my mother would often stroll on evenings, at first she would not even talk to him but they soon started exchanging simple hellos. One day my father boldly walked up to my mother and gave her a single white rose. My mother grew found of him, as did everyone else. Soon it was forgotten that he was once an outsider and was accepted as everyone's son or brother or friend. They then wed and all of Azarath rejoiced for they finally had a king again. The years went on and everyone lived a happy life, but on their 5th anniversary something happened that changed our life, as we knew it…on their 5th anniversary I was conceived and my father changed. No longer was he the kind man that everyone knew and loved, he was a demon. A monster that used my mother as a vessel to bear him a child that would fulfill a prophecy, that child was me…Azarath was thrown into a state of panic. Almost everyone rued the day when they accepted my father; yet some still believed in him and followed him even in his demon form. I was born from my frail mother and a demon, and through my mother I was given the powers of the royal family, gifts, as the monks of Azarath would tell me. And from my father, I was cursed, given dark demonic powers; so much I couldn't always control them. You see sweet heart most people think our powers are a gift, but if it were up to me back then, I would've hunted down the devil himself…and given my 'gift' back…but now I'm thankful. Life's funny that way darling. I'll write more later sweet pea, and don't be afraid of your powers, trust and believe in them._

_Love,_

_Your Mother and Father_

* * *

Sorry probably not a good place to end but I'm tired...it's 12 AM...thank you and please review!


End file.
